Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is a major protagonist from Touhou Project. She made her series debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon In the yokai-filled, traditional place that is Gensokyo, there is a bloodline that keeps the magical barrier that keeps Gensokyo from falling apart. This bloodline have a lineage of shrine maidens that are born with great innate power, and are in charge of keeping balance in Gensokyo, the Hakureis. Reimu is the current successor of this bloodline. Unfortunately, the shrine maiden is lazy and distant, preferring to drift through life alone and with no worries. Still, when it comes to it, she is a dutiful shrine maiden. Pre-Convergence Before she participated in the events of Calamitous Reprise, it’s assumed Reimu slept in the shrine while going through normal life in Gensokyo. Of course, she was also likely around last year in Hyrule trying to defeat Ganondorf, instead of being at the shrine like she thought. Plot Involvement Calamitious Reprise Reimu had medium involvement in the event. She followed the group around and didn’t particularly stand out in the cast, although she had have a penchant for fighting well and being more ruthless with the traitors then most. She notably ordered the death of Wakaba after her reveal as a Traitor, but refrained due to the effort of others. Epilogue Calamitous Reprise 'After going back home, Reimu came back to find out that she had been gone for a year, and as a result, was replaced by a new Hakurei shrine maiden. Refusing to accept it, she reminisced the past, her mother’s death and the fate of replaced shrine maidens. She remembered that shrine maidens who are no longer needed are gaped away and never returned by Yukari. While she briefly considered it, as it meant she’ll reunite with her mother, she ultimately decided against it. She knew that Gensokyo’s rules were unbreakable, and decided to vanish, live a life alone, but alive nonetheless. With that, Reimu disappeared into The Forest of Magic. She will likely never come out again. The full epilogue can be read 'here. Character Relationships * ''Kokkoro'' - A character from ''Princess Connect! Re:Dive ''who debuted in Calamitous Reprise. Early in the event, Reimu seemed to interact with her often, even talking about a Hylia statue and taking some toffee apples from her. While they didn’t talk as much later in the event, with Reimu even denying a private conversation out of fear of her being a traitor, she seemed hesitant to vote for her, and ultimately took her and Yuuki’s death much more seriously then the others. Trivia * Reimu keeps her trait of being greedy, as she seems to collect all the things that could or are money, such as collecting two guardian parts instead of one in the shrine. * Ironically, despite her solitary and apathetic nature, Reimu is mostly cooperative and stayed inside the group instead of venturing out. * During the events, her weapons were the Fire Arrows and the Windcleaver. She later got Ancient Arrows. Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Survivors Category:Characters